The Truth at Last
by harrysgirl18
Summary: hermione finds out she is adopted but is this something to do with the guy from the chatroom? I suck at summerys i promise the story will be better then the summery
1. Chapter 1

Blaise Zambini has always known that he has a twin sister, the only problem was that he didn't know who she was.

You see, Blaise's twin was put in an orphanage when she was born. His parents couldn't risk voldemort finding out about her. It was told that she would grow up to be a powerful witch so if voldemort ever found out about her then she would be killed instantly.

Her name was Madison Phoebe Zambini. The only people to know of her existence was Blaise, her mother Phoebe, her father Anthony, her godparents who were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. But no one knew where she was now as she was adopted as soon as the orphange opened the next day.

What would suprise both the Zambini and the Malfoy family would be that Madison Phoebe Zambini was at this moment in time Hermione Jane Granger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was ten o'clock at night and Hermione was sat in her room looking outside her window. It was her birthday tomorrow and she would finally be able to use magic outside Hogwarts.

Hermione turned on her laptop and quickly signed into msn (her user name was Magicprincess). She had a friends request from somebody called SilverMagic. She added SilverMagic and was suprised that they started a conversation with her.

SilverMagic: Hey

Magicprincess: Hey

SilverMagic: How are you?

Magicprincess: I'm great. Its my birthday tomorrow so i'm totally looking forward to it. How are you?

Silvermagic: I'm cool. My best friend's twin sister is hopefully coming home tomorrow.

Magicprincess: Cool. Has she been anywhere nice?

Silvermagic: Well.....she was adopted when she was born and her dad and brother are going to explain to her tomorrow that she was adopted and hopefully she wants to come and stay with them for the rest of the summer.

Magicprincess: Bet she won't like not knowing that she was adopted. Why tomorrow though?

SilverMagic: Because it's her birthday so they want to tell her as she will be seventeen. Erm....I know this is going to sound weird but are you a witch? I don't mean any offence or anything it just your name.......

Magicprincess: Well you would be pretty screwed if i wasn't wouldn't you? yeah I am a witch. I take it your a wizard?

SilverMagic: Yep. Finally I can explain to you properly about my friends sister.

Magicprincess: What do you mean?

SilverMagic: Well....all we know is that she was put under a glamour charm so we don't know what she looks like.

Magicprincess: Wow. Thats some powerful magic especially since it lasted 17 years.

SilverMagic: I know i'm just wondering who she is.

Magicprincess: Well...i hope everything goes well. I'm gonna go bed. Maybe I will speck to you again?

SilverMagic: You definately will. Night. Oh and happy birthday for tomorrow.

-Magicprincess has signed out--

-SilverMagic has signed out

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione closed down her laptop." Wow" she thought "i cant believe that another magical person uses msn. I wonder if he is muggleborn?"

Hermione climbed off the chair she was sat on and went to grab her night clothes. Once she grabbed them she went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror so that she could take off her make-up. Hermione was finally happy with the way she looked. Her once bushy hair had tamed itself in to sleek curls. Her body had finally filled out. She had 36E breast and was proud of them. She stood at 5ft7 but she still only reached the shoulder of her beat friends. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Both were like her brothers and knew that no matter what happened they will always be friends.

Once she was finished she climbed into her bed and looked at the clock. 11:55. She couldn't help but think 'it's my birthday in 5 minutes'.

As she fell into a deep slumber. A bright purple light filled her room but didn't awaken anyone.

If only she knew the suprise she would get tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up at 8.30 to the sound of metro station. Thanks to the full 8 hours, Hermione happily got out of bed and turned off her alarm clock. She then headed to the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom she turned the mirror.......and her mouth fell open.

Her once brown curly hair had turned into midnight black curls, her chocolate brown eyes were now a deep blue with tiny gloden specks, her skin had adapted a nice tan and she realised she had gotton shorter as she now stood at approximately 5ft 4.

Her body had changed aswell but thankfully not too much. She had been given a few extra curves so her body shape was now an hourglass but thankfully her breasts had stayed the same size.

Hermione finally realised that she had been staring at herself and she started to scream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane was cooking breakfast for her daughter and was wondering how to tell her the news she had only just recieved herself. In her hand was 2 letters one addressed to herself and her husband and one that said daughter.

The letter to herself and her husband said:

_Dear Madam and Sir,_

_I an sure that you have never heard of me but I am Anthony Zambini. I am a wizard and I am writing to you about your daughter. I know you adopted your daughter as it seems that you managed to adopted my daughter. You see our closest friend Lucius placed her at the orphanage that you adopted her from. He placed a glamour charm on her to make her look like the people who adopted her. I'm telling you this as the glamour charm will wear off today as she turns 17. My son, her twin, and myself will be flooing to your house at 9 this morning to explain things further. _

_We have missed her growing up and hope that you will let her stay with us for the rest of the summer._

_Yours sinserly _

_Anthony Zambini_

Jane's hands were shaking. They had adopted Hermione but they didn't think that her birth parents would ever want her back. They still hadn't told Hermione about the adoption as they knew it would break her heart. As she was going over ways to tell Hermione, she heard a scream and ran upstairs....leaving the two letters on the table.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stopped screaming and started thinking. She heard the bathroom door open and her mother walked in.

"Oh my god" said Jane

"Mum" Hermione sniffled "whats happened to me."

"Well, Hermione I think I need to tell you something. Why don't we go down stairs and I will explain it to you."

"Ok, let me get dressed and I will be down there."

Hermione walked out of the bathroom adn into her bedroom. She opened her wardrobe and grabbed a red top and a pair of shorts. After putting them on she went down stairs.

She found her mum sitting at the kitchen table and sat across from her.

"Mum" she said "whats happening"

"Sweety, I think you need to read this" Jane handed her daughter the letter.

Hermione opened the envelope and out fell a locket. It had two hearts on the front of it and as she turned it around she found that it had the initals _M.P.Z._ She place the necklace in her pocket.

Opening the letter that was in the envelope she read:

_To my dearest daughter,_

_I know you are scared but you do not have to be. I am your father....well your birth father to be exact. I do not wish to tell you my name in this letter as myself and your brother are coming to your house at 9 and I want to keep our identities a secret. I know you must hate not knowing something as I am the same. Please forgive us when we tell you the truth as we have missed you so much. I will see you soon._

_Love _

_Dad_

As soon as she finished the letter, Hermione turned to look at the clock. It was exactly 9. Suddenly she heard a whoosh and realised that her father and brother were in the next room. She pushed the chair back and ran into the living room. As she looked towards the fireplace she looked at a sight she never thought she would see.......Blaise Zambini and his father.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise Zambini was staring at a miniture version of his mother except this girl had his fathers eyes and hair. He knew that he was here to meet his twin but he didn't think that she would be as beautiful as the girl standing before him.

"Blaise?" asked Hermione. She and Blaise had always gotten on at Hogwarts. He may be Draco Malfoys best friend but he didn't let something like blood come between himself and another.

"Erm......dad." said Blaise turning towards his father "how does she know my name?"

"Well son, she obviously goes to Hogwarts like you. Isn't that right?" Anthony said turning towards his daughter.

"Er.....yes sir. I do. I have been threw Hogwarts with Blaise for the past six years but we are in different houses. I don't mean to be rude but are you my father?"

"Yes. I am. You look just like your mother except you take after me in the hair and eye department" he laughed. "I guess you want to know why you were placed here and why we couldn't keep you. But before we get to that I want to ask you something" after getting a nod he continued "who were you before this morning?"

"I only have one name as far as I know and that is Hermione Granger". Hermione saw Blaise eyes go wide.

"Hermione is that really you? Your my sister? Wow.. I knew we had a connection the first time I met you but this is unreal." Blaise sat down in the chair behind him.

Anthony turned towards his daughter. "Actually your real name is Madision Phoebe Zambini. Do you have the necklace that was sent with the letter?"

Hermione grabbed the necklace out of her pocket and showed it to her father. He took it out of her hand and motioned for her to turn around. Once she was turned she felt the coldness of the necklace on her skin. "There" he said letting of of the clasp "it is back where it is supposed to be. Your mother and I gave this to you when you were born. If you would like to sit down I can tell you the reasons behind why we did what we did."

The remaining adults, who were standing up, sat down.

"Right" said Anthony "When your mother found out she was pregnant I couldnt have been happier. We were living in dark times and we needed happiness. I will admit that I was a death eater but" he said quickly as he saw her reach for her wand "I was also a member of the Order of Phoneix as was my best friend. We went to Dumbledore together and became spys for them." he saw his daugher visually relax. "When we found out that your mother was carrying twins we were so happy. Voldemort soon found out and said that one of you was to become his heir. We had to lie to Voldemort and tell him that you had died in your mothers womb. The day you two were bornw as that happiest day of my life, except the day I married your mother of course" he saw her smile at this "The women that delivered you was another death eater. After realising that you both were alive she told Voldemort. My best friend asked me what he could do to help and offered to take you to a orphange that he knew of. I agreed as I wanted to keep you safe. You will have to ask him when you see him why he placed you where he placed you. As for the glamour charm, it was needed as the Zambinis have unique physical aspects that can be spotted a mile away. When Voldemort fell the first time we wanted you back but we were told that you had been adopted already. We only hoped that the environment that you grew up in was a loving one. Anyway, I came here today as I wanted to tell you in person that we never stopped loving you and that we want to get to know you. We want to ask you if you would like to come and live with us until school starts in September."

Hermione turned to her adoptive mother who nodded her head. Hermione then turned toward Blaise who was smiling and nodding his head. Finally she turned towards her father. "Ok, I'll come."

"Great" he said. He then took out his want and flicked it. "you don't need to pack as your stuff has been sent to the manor. Are you ready?"

Hermione turned towards the women who she had called mother. "Thank you so much. I will miss you." She then grabbed Blaises hand and he took her into the fireplace. He slipped his hand around her waist and shouted "Zambini Manor".

Anthony Zamini turned towards Jane Granger. " I just wanted to say thank you for looking after her. From what I heard from Blaise she is a nice person. You may see her when ever you wish as I know she will want to visit you." He then turned and walked in the fire place and said "Zambini Manor".


	3. Chapter 3 apology

hey guys,

i know i havent updated in a while but i am trying.

to be honest i cant think of anything to help carry on the storys

i have work and college to deal with plus my niece had cancer in her womb and i have been spending time with her.

if anyone one has any ideas or would like to adopt one of my storys please get in contact with me

xoxo


End file.
